


She-Ra/Avatar crossover ideas

by KathyPrior42



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	She-Ra/Avatar crossover ideas

She-Ra and Aang discuss their previous incarnations and what it takes to save the world.

 

Sokka and Seahawk recall their adventures and get into a sailing contest.

 

Frosta fights Toph, ice versus earth and they seem to be evenly matched.

 

Suki and Perfuma relax in nature and practice yoga with a combination of fighting-style dance.

 

Zuko vs Catra/Catra vs Azula 

 

Katara and Mermista practicing their water powers together, though Katara doesn't approve of Mermista's sarcastic negative attitude. 

 

Lord Hordak and Ozai make plans using technology and compare how they rule. Ozai scoffs at Lord Hordak that he is not a king, while Hordak mentions that Ozai is now powerless.


End file.
